Planet Sorensen-444
and Moon.]]Planet Sorensen-444 is the major planet of the Solar System of Disorder, being the main base of the United Kingdom of America after its own foundation. It is also the place where the endgame of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow occured. It serves as the final battleground in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga). It was later revealed to have a Planet Soul, which was corrupted by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince and brought the planet back into life. After that, it became a living being with its mind following to the will of Moloch himself to attack Solar System and corrupt the Prime Earth. The Planet Soul was used by Sorensen to make the Prime Earth fused with the corrupted living planet. Its first full appearance was in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Helene Hawthorn Arc. ''Overview The planet did not have such a name until Moloch conquered much of its surface with the rule of the UKA in a mere matter of six months, using Gladius Grapefruit and Dark Arzonia as their conquering tools. The planet was named after Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, one of the Twelve Nethers who was then sealed inside the body of Michael Langdon and took him as a vessel. It is the most important planet of the Solar System of Disorder, and it is the only legacy brought by Moloch's return in New Timeline after Michael was killed and the crystal of Sorensen went back to its own circulation. According to Matt Butcher, had they did not destroy the UKA and Planet Sorensen before the Period of Tribulations came to an end, the history will be rewritten and the UKA shall conquer the Prime Earth via its puppets like Malcolm Dreyfuss, dooming the world and set up another dystopian future for the entire omniverse similar to Astaroth Hell as well, and all of the main events in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings shall cease to exist with Moloch ruling the omniverse. took her form]]Planet Sorensen is a palleral earth to Prime Earth, but when the year on Prime Earth was 2013, the planet Sorensen is still 1781. Nevertheless, some people who appeared in mordern era on Prime Earth had their counterparts existed on the planet, even if it was still 18th century. For example, Maria Arzonia and Phyllis Peach both have their own counterpart on the planet, respectively, which also respectively formed the body and soul of Dark Arzonia, the very first direct agent of the UKA that originated in Planet Sorenson to arrive in Prime Earth. Six months before Dark Arzonia took her form, the territory of the UKA was only extended to the middle area but was yet to took over Louisana, where a group of warlock resistance loyal to the colonists and Spainish Empire known as Los Reistance fought against Moloch (as King George Washington) alongside the forces of Spain and France, but when Dark Arzonia took her form, the resistence turned weaker as she slaughtered many of the army. After Phyllis Peach and Gladius Grapefruit used Dark Arzonia to kidnap Helene Hawthorn, they used the Stone of Wisdom on her collar to recreate the Feast of Apollo which destroyed the remaining rebels and turned them into Zodiac Demons, which would be used by Dark Arzonia to commit slaughter. Even after Gladius' death, followed by Team Witness' return to Prime Earth with a rescued Helene, the recreated Feast lost its control and subsquently turned the entire continent into a place filled with dead bodies and Zodiac Demons. Because of the plan of Gladius, the Planet Sorensen-444 soon fully fall under the control of Moloch. After Michael's death, the UKA later invaded planet nearby using Michael Langdon's Legion and corrupted every lives on it. Therefore, by the time when Team Witness confronted Zadkiel, the Solar System of Disorder had formed. ''Altered Lands of Empire Overview Land I. Rome Land II. Mexico Land III. Iceland Land IV. Austria Land V. China Land VI. Washington Land VII. Wish Realm Land ???. The Core Soul of Planet Like many planets (if not all) in the Multi-Universe, Planet Sorenson actually had a "soul" in a form of a slumber spirit of nature. Its Soul of Planet was lied in dormant prior to the deathly rise of the United Kingdom of America above its surface, and Moloch was planning to make it his puppet once its existence was discovered. By the end of ''Zodiac Saga, the Soul of Planet Sorensen was awakened and corrupted by the original Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince into a hideous monster when Sorensen broke free from Hubert Zodiak and delved into the core of the planet, naming the corrupted Planet Soul the Will of 444. The corrupted Soul of Planet was hidden beneath the core of the planet, and its awakening started to make the planet come back to life and went straight towards the Prime Earth. After the confrontation against the Cult of Dragons, the Team Witness had found out that the living Planet Sorensen was approaching to Prime Earth, and its power had twisted the timeline once again with the remaining power of Sorensen, causing Katarina Couteau and the Alliance of Freedom (as the timeline in LOTM: Sword of Kings happened in the one-year-gap between Darth Hades Saga and Peace Saga) being twisted into the time of 2020, according to the remaining will of Michael Langdon in an attempt to finish the Alliance of Freedom, the Team Witness and the Order of Flourish all together. When Planet Sorensen devoured the Earth, it shall turn the entire Solar System into Moloch's territory, and the past shall change permannently that not even the Reality Council could reverse it. ''Destruction 'Warning: Spoilers from the future story'''